Christmas Miracle's
by Imperfect Being
Summary: Shandy. Episode 12. You Have The Right To Remain Jolly. My take after dinner.
1. Chapter 1

**This wouldn't leave me head.**

 **I write on my phone so all mistakes are my own.**

After the team finished with dinner, Willie Ray was talking about that one Christmas they came to visit Brenda and Fritz and their RV was broken into and all their gifts were stolen, they all laughed as Brenda glared at Fritz. Sharon's phone went off, she excuses herself and was about to push her chair back when Andy stood up and pulled her chair out for her and gave her a slight smile. She have him a small smile and mouthed thank you as she went down the hall and into one of the rooms.

"Hey mom, I'm so sorry I couldn't make it tonight."

"It's alright Honey, will you be in the next flight when the airport opens up?"

"Yes of course mom, you know how much I wanted to be there. How is dad doing?"

"He's doing a little better, he misses you and understands why your not here yet. Would you like to speak with him?"

"Yes, I would like to talk to him."

Sharon heard her mother walking around house her family sharing stories and she heard laughter from her children and her sister. Her eyes started misting over and her heart felt heavy wishing she was with them. Hearing her mother telling her father that Sharon was on the phone she heard him cough, there was a lump in her throat.

"Hello My Little Angel, I miss you."

"Oh daddy I miss you too. I'm so sorry I'm not there." Her voice started cracking, as her eyes began to water.

"Listen My Little Angel don't worry, I know your job is very important to you. You keeping bad guys off the streets and making sure cops are doing their jobs."

"But it's not more important than you dad. I'm so sorry daddy." Tears ran down her cheeks as she cried.

"Sharon Diane Raydor you listen to me, I love you and I know you did everything in your power to be here. Don't cry My Little Angel we'll see each other in a few days." He coughed again then took in a few deep breaths then exhaled. "I love you and please cheer up, well it's time for my medication then off to bed I love you, good night My Little Angel."

"Good night daddy, I love you very much and I look forward to seeing you all in a few days." Sharon hung up her phone and wiped the remaining tears from her face. What she didn't know was that Andy was listening the whole time his heart broke for her, as much as he couldn't stand her he felt bad that she couldn't make it to see her family and specially her father that was sick.

He cleared his throat when her felt that she was ready to be disturbed. Sharon jumped and placed her hands over her chest.

Putting his hands up in the air. "Sorry Captain I didn't mean to startle you. Um Willie Ray wanted me to check up on you and see if you wanted some dessert." Placing his hands in his pant pockets.

Once her heart rate slowed down she put her phone in her pocket. "It's alright Lieutenant." She cleared her throat and wiped her face again. "I would like some dessert, thank you." As she walked passed him.

Before she was completely get out of his reach he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

Her eyes widen and she spoke venomously. "What are you doing Lieutenant?" As she tried to get her arm out of his grasp.

"Sorry you have um, your mascara is all over your right cheek." As he reached into his pocket and took out his handkerchief.

Sharon's eyes lost the anger she looked towards Andy, she blushed and stopped fighting him. He got closer to her then he let go of her arm and placed two fingers under her chin and looked into her eyes to make sure it was alright.

She sensed that he was waiting for her approval and shook her head. He lifted her chin a little more and started gently wiping the make up off her cheek. She watched him as he softly touched her cheek, once he was done he smiled at her.

"Alright all done Captain." As he let go of her chin and smile at her.

She smiled back at him. "Thank you Lieutenant."

They both walked back into the murder room as dessert was being served. "Oh good I thought you left Sharon." As Willie Ray came up to Raydor and gave her a big hug. Letting her go she could tell Sharon was sad and placed her hands on her upper arms. "Now let's have some dessert shall we, what would you like Sharon as she showed her all of the desserts on the table.

Once everything was cleaned up and placed in containers and in the fridge they all grabbed their belongings. Sharon hugged Willie Ray and Clayton, and giving them her thanks. After they left Sharon went down to her floor and pulled her suitcase along as she was looking at her phone about to call a cab when she ran into Andy's chest.

"Oh Lieutenant Flynn I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention, are you okay? I thought you left with the rest of your devision." As she watched him closely.

"That's alright I should have looked forward. I wanted to see of you needed a ride home." As he ran his hand behind his head.

"Thank you Lieutenant, but that's alright I was about to call a cab."

As she scrolled on her phone.

"It's not a problem let me take you home, cabs on Christmas will charge you triple now from what you would normally pay."

She placed her phone down and looked into brown eyes trying to find some kind of reason why he was being nice to her all of a sudden.

"Why are you being so nice to me Lieutenant?" She asked giving him her Darth Raydor glare.

"I heard you over the phone with your family and I felt bad for how I've been treating you. I'm also sorry you didn't get to see your family Captain." As he looked sadly into her eyes then moved his hand down to his tie removing imaginary lint.

She hummed. "You know it's rude to listen to other peoples phone conversations?"

"I know I'm sorry, I was asked to go find you and I felt like an ass because we made you miss your flight. Just please let me take you home, it's the least I can do, please Captain?" He pleaded with her.

"Fine, you can take me home Lieutenant." As she walked passed him pulling her suitcase heading towards the elevator.

Andy ran towards her to catch up and pushed the button to the garage. As the doors opened he grabbed her suitcase for her and gestured for her to walk in first. She smiled at him and walked into it waiting for him.

On the drive to her place he looked over at her and saw that she was looking out the window. "So uh Captain, have any other plans for tonight?"

She exhaled loudly then placed her head back on the headrest and looked over at him. "Nothing exciting, just watch Christmas movies and drinking hot chocolate. What about you Lieutenant any plans for tonight?"

He drummed his fingers over the steering wheel. "I'll be doing the same but I'll be drinking mint tea, trying to figure out a way to make this up to my daughter Nicole." He cleared his throat and looked over at her. "What about your husband?"

"I don't know and I could care less. After months on fighting me about the divorce he finally signed the papers two weeks ago." As she folded her arms around her chest and moved her head to the side looking out the window again.

"I'm sorry Captain, I...I didn't know." As he swallowed hard loosened his tie.

She looked over at him. "How would you, I like to keep my personal life private, but thank you."

He glanced over at her and gave her sad smiled. Sharon told him to take a right then make a left, before he pulled into condo complex garage she looked over at Andy and she couldn't believe she was going to ask him but she took a deep breath in asked. "Would you like to come upstairs and have a cup of tea and maybe watch a movie?" She looked at her hands. "If that's if you want to." She looked back over at him and saw that he was thinking about it. She turned to opened her door as she exited his car and opened the back door taking her suitcase she looked over at him again. "Never mind Lieutenant, forget that I asked. Good night and thank you for the ride." As she closed his door rushing towards the elevator.

He heard the disappointment in her voice and watched her speed walking towards the elevator. Idiot he thought to himself, she's just as lonely as you are. He turned off his car and ran to catch up to her. "Sharon wait!" He yelled as he saw the elevator doors starting to close.

She doesn't know why but she pushed the open door button and waiting for Lieutenant Flynn to enter. He was breathing hard as he entered the elevator and bent over and placed his hands on his thighs.

"Sorry."

"It's alright, I wouldn't blame you. Not knowing if the Witched Witch from FID would push you into her oven and eat you." As she smiled at him and pushed the closed door button.

He looked up at her still breathing hard. "About that, Captain I'm sorry." He genuinely felt bad about giving her that name.

"No need to apologize it's bit as catchy as Darth Raydor though, I've been called many names but I enjoy those two you have given me." As she smiled warmly at him.

He stood up as the elevator dinged letting know that they made it to her floor. He took her suitcase again as she led the way towards her condo. As she opened her door she took off her gun and badge and placed them in her purse then on her entry table. Andy watched her then did the same. She took off her heels then pulled her suitcase towards her bedroom. She took a few steps then turned around. "Make yourself at home, I'll be back in a few minutes."

He nodded his head and watched her walk away. He took off his shoes then his socks placing them next to her heels. He took off his tie and placed it on her entry table then unbuttoned a few buttons on his dress shirt and rolled up his sleeves. Walking into her living room and looking at her family pictures some of her kids, ones with her mother and father, she also had huge ballet paintings hanging behind her desk. He walked over and turned on her television, As he flipped through the channels and stopped at It's A Wonderful Life.

Sharon was in her bedroom looking into her body mirror as she took off her dress pants and blouse. Thinking to herself that Andy Flynn is in her condo, what the hell was she thinking inviting him upstairs. He hated me, always getting into my face and starting fights and saying mean things to me behind my back. But the look on his face as he said he was sorry for being mean to me. She stood in her bra and panties and walked into closet and put on yoga pants and a long sleeve grey sweater.

She left her bedroom and walked down the hall and saw that he had the television on and was watching It's A Wonderful Life, which was one of her favorite movies. She had great memories watching it with her parents. She went into the kitchen and started getting everything ready to make his mint tea and her hot chocolate. Andy heard her in the kitchen and stood up and walked into kitchen watching her.

"Do you need any help Captain?" He asked standing next to her, watching her pout milk into a pit and place it on the stove along with her kettle.

"No I'm good Lieutenant I'm good thank you, you can call me Sharon." As she glanced at him.

"Alright Sharon, and you can call me Andy." As he smiled at her.

She smiled back at him and stirred her milk. "Actually Andy, can you grab two mugs?"

"Yes sure, where at? You have to many cabinets." As he was pointing to which door to open and laughing.

"Second door to your left, and about my cabinets you can never have to many." She laughed along with him.

Andy grabbed the two mugs and placed them on the counter next to her and just watched her. She had a beautiful smile and she laughed like an angel. He was beginning to see a different side of her, a side that he didn't know existed. She was funny, kind, and not all emotionless. He was smitten by her, even though she wasn't his type but something about her intrigued him. Some kind of magnetic pull on his soul guiding him towards her. His mind flashing imagines of them together, her kissing him passionately as they made love on her kitchen table.

Sharon sensing that he was looking at her. She didn't know why but she enjoyed that he was watching her. Her heart flutter faster in her chest, but why would he be interested in me. I'm not even his type and I'm not into a one night stands or even a fuck buddy. Yes I'm recently divorced but that doesn't mean I'm just going to have sex with anyone specially the notorious Andy Flynn The Womanizer. But something inside her couldn't stop the images of him on top of her, his hands roaming over her body and his mouth sucking on her nipples.

The kettle screaming startled them both from their fantasies. Both of them were blushing as Sharon removed the kettle from the burner moved it to the left. He placed the mint tea bag into his mug and took the spoon and started stirring. Sharon looked over at him and cleared her throat. "If you would like sugar, it's in the cabinet above your head."

"No I'm good thank you." As he took a sip of his tea and hummed.

"Thus us really good tea, what brand is it?"

"Thank you Lieuten... Andy. It's organic tea that I buy from the Farmers Market."

"It's really good. I'll have to go there sometime and buy this brand from now on." As he took a sip and walked back into the living room.

He sat on her couch and placed his tea on her coffee table. Sharon came out a few minutes later taking sips of her hit chocolate. Andy chuckled when he saw that she put whipped cream and mini chocolate chips on top.

She looked over at him puzzled. "What's so funny?"

"You are, if I was to know you were going all out on your hot chocolate I would have taken one too."

Sharon blushed. "I could make you one, if you want?" As she put her mug done, she was about to get up when Andy put his hand around her arm.

"I'll take one next time? Sit down, relax and enjoy this movie."

She sat down and watched the movie with Andy, thinking in her head did he just really say next time? What! This must be done game a big fat joke to hurt me, so when I go back to work they will make jokes.

Andy saw her hands fidget and also watched her bite her lower lip. He moved closer to her and whispered in her ear. "Stop thinking and relax Sharon." As he placed his hand over hers and ran his thumb over the back of her hand so she would stop fidgeting. The back of her hand felt soft and she smelled heavenly of vanilla and oranges. He watched as her green eyes changed to a darker shade of green, she was beautiful.

Sharon shivered as she felt his warm breath tickle her neck, she looked over at him as his eyes showed nothing but compassion. There was no hidden agenda or scheme he was pulling he genuinely cared. His thumb sending shock waves of heat throughout her body as his hand was on top of hers, his cologne invading her nose the manly scent of sandalwood.

They didn't know who kissed who first but one of her hands were in his hair and the other on his neck. One of his hands were in her thick auburn locks and the other around her waist. They both moaned as she was lifted into his lap both continuing kissed each other passionately, their tongue playing in circles around each other, the taste of chi lost and mint tea mingled into each other's mouth.

His hand moved from her hip to her butt and pushed her against him eliciting a moan from her mouth as she felt his shaft. Andy growled as her hands dug into his head and she thrusted into him. They broke apart as they took deep breaths in and out. Both looking at each other with flushed faces, Andy smiled at her and moved his hand from her butt to her face and ran his thumb over her swollen lips.

"Wow."

She moved her head and placed her face against his chest. "Wow, indeed." As she took another deep breath in and inhaled more of his cologne and closed her eyes.

He placed a kiss on her forehead and ran his other hand that was already in her hair and moved her hair to the side and started massaging her neck, making her moan. He smiled as she started moaning and humming as he massaged her neck and the back of her head. "You're beautiful Sharon." After he kissed her head.

Her eyes opened wide and pulled her head back and looked him in the eyes. "You don't mean that."

He saw the hurt in her eyes and felt it in her voice. So he cupped her face with both hands. "Yes I do, you are beautiful. Look, I'm sorry for the way I treat you." He took a deep breath. "There is something about you that...that...that just pulls me towards you."

She didn't know why but she stayed on his lap just looking at him. "You are just saying that to get into skirt another notch on your bedpost. I'm not even your type Andy." As she looked away and tried to moved off his lap but he placed his hands on her hips.

"You know your right, you are not my type but dammit Sharon you can't tell me you didn't feel that spark as we kissed. Can you?" As he held her on his lap. "Look me in the eyes Sharon and tell me you felt nothing."

She looked at him and saw in his eyes that he was hurt and was waiting for her answer. She placed her hands on his dress shirt and ran her hands over his upper chest. "Yes I felt it Andy, but I'm not looking for a fuck buddy or a one night stand, I want it all or nothing."

He smiled at her and pulled her into a heated kiss. "Then Captain Raydor you have yourself a deal." As he pulled away from her and looked into green eyes.

She smiled down at him. "There will be some rules."

He rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Yes of course, which are?"

She swatted his chest. "One: no kissing or any sexual contact or activity at work, two: we take this slow, three: don't lie to me or cheat on me. If you are not happy with me anymore just tell me, don't just leave me and come back then leave again."

"Sharon I promise I won't hurt you like that, as for rule number one well I'll try and behave myself but have you looked in the mirror lately, you are drop dead gorgeous, I'll go as slow as you like Sharon. I don't want you to feel pressured and I know you won't take any of my crap anyways. I want to get to know you, and maybe down the road make love, until then just holding you, kissing you is all I need."

"Thank you Andy, I really appreciate that." As she pulled on his shirt and kissed him, she moaned as he deepened the kiss and their tongues danced. She pulled away. "But what about your team? They don't like me."

"Well I'm dating you and they can't tell me what or who I should date, I like you Sharon and we have this connection I've haven't felt in a long time. So let's enjoy the rest of this movie and I'll tuck you into your bed, I'll go home and maybe take you out for breakfast tomorrow morning?"

She moved off of his lap and placed her head in his shoulder. "Andrew Flynn are you asking me out on a date?" As she lifted her head and smile at him.

He smiled back and placed his hand over her and intertwined their fingers. "Why yes I am Sharon Raydor."

She kissed his lips and moved her leaned her head against his shoulder. "Yes, I would love to go out for breakfast."

He hummed and kissed the top of her head. "Oh Sharon?"

She placed her hand on his chest over his heart. "Yes Andy?"

"Merry Christmas." He kissed her head again.

She ran her hand over his chest. "Merry Christmas to you too Andy."

They held each other till the movie was over, she walked him to the front door and kissed him good night. She closed the door and watched him through the peephole whistling and skipping down the hallway to the elevator. When she couldn't see him anymore she turned around and rested her head against the door and touched her swollen lips.

"I can't believe I'm dating Andy Flynn!"

The End

 **Feedback is welcome..**


	2. Chapter 2: The Date

**Some asked for the date so here you go! Thank you for the follows, adding this story to your favorites, and your lovely comments!**

 **Enjoy!**

Last night when Andy arrived home he sent Sharon a text and told her to be ready by 7am and he couldn't wait to see her tomorrow morning.

Right on time Andy knocked on her door at 7am. Sharon opened her door and was mesmerized by his appearance, he was wearing jeans, white v-neck shirt with his black leather jacket and a navy blue scarf. Damn that man looked good in anything.

"Hey, good morning Sharon." He said with a smile then kissed the side of her cheek and hugged her. She smelt like jasmine and a hint of mint, she looked stunning in dark denim skinny jeans with a red sweater and black boots. Her hair wavy and was cascading down and over her shoulders and back.

"Good morning Andy." As she returned his hug.

They pulled apart but they continued to hold hands, he moved some hair behind her ear. "You look beautiful, are you ready to go?" His eyes roaming over her body with a smirk on his face.

She blushed and squeezed his hand tighter. "Yes I am ready, let's go I'm famished." As she reached for her purse, as she closed the door and locked it. They walked down to the elevator then towards his car.

It felt like they drove for hours, when Andy gets off the highway and onto a dirt road. Sharon looks at him puzzled. "Andy where are you taking me?"

He looked over at her and squeezed her hand. "The best place that serves breakfast, the owner and I go way back. Oh you will love her, she's been working here since she was 11. Her father owned the placed but past away when she was 18, then she took over the family business."

"Oh okay." As she bite her lower lip and looked out the window, thinking if those two ever hooked up or at least dated at sometime. Andy sensed her hesitation. "Her father and I met at an AA meeting and became great friends, and I never hooked up with Melinda."

Sharon quickly looked over at Andy, thinking how could he possibly know what I was thinking.

He smiled at her. "When you're thinking you bite your lower lips and look away. Besides you are the first woman I have ever brought up here, if you're also wondering that too." As he pulled her hand to his lips and kissed the back of her hand.

"I have to say Andy you surprise me."

He smirked at her. "Yeah and why is that?"

"That you know how I feel or what I'm thinking without saying a word."

"I've been watching you for awhile now, I know that sounds creepy but after seeing you everyday I picked up on your emotions."

She laughed. "Some would disagree with you, saying I have no emotions."

He squeezed her hand and looked apologetic. "About that I'm sorry, I didn't know you then."

"Well it's hard to like someone who is investigating you or one of your teammates I get it Andy." She smoked over at him and squeezed his hand. "Who would have thought The Ice Queen would melt by dating The LAPD's Playboy." Winking at him.

"Sharon?" As he swallowed hard.

"Yes Andy?" Glancing over at him.

"You're not The Ice Queen, you are much more than that, you have a kind heart and I'm sorry for giving you hell."

She looked into his chocolate brown eyes and smiled.

"Thank you Andy and I says I forgave you so stop dwelling on the past, alright."

He laughed and nodded his head, as they pulled up to the restaurant he was raving about. Andy turned off the engine and walked to her side and opened her door helping her out. Once they walked in they heard a woman squeal with excitement.

"Andrew Daniel Flynn! How are you?" As Melinda came up she gave Andy a huge bear hug and opened her eyes and saw Sharon. "Oh you brought a lady friend with you?" Moving Andy aside she extended her hand out. "Hello I'm Melinda how are are you?" Hugging Sharon just as tightly as she did with Andy.

Sharon smiled widen and hugged Melinda just as tightly. "Hi Melinda I'm Sharon and I'm doing wonderful thank you."

"Oh I'm wonderful, thank you." Pulling away and looking over at Andy. "I like her she gives great hugs and she very beautiful, you're a lucky man Andy. My daddy would approve."

Andy and Sharon blush taking Sharon's hand as Melinda took them their table. "Thank you Melinda."

"No problem the usual for you Andy?"

"Yes, please and Sharon will have the same but with more sugar, and two orange juices too, please."

She smiled at both of them. "Of course coming right up."

"Melinda, she's very nice. I can see why you and her father got along. This is a lovely place too, I like that it's faraway."

"Yes he was a great friend and mentor too, yes that's why I like this place only family, friends, and the regulars know about this little jem in LA, and now you know about it." Smiling over at her.

"Yes I do, thank you for sharing this wonderful place with me Andy." Moving closer to him in the booth and kissed his lips.

He hummed as their lip touched, his hand moved into her hair. She deepened the kiss as his fingers massaged her scalp and placed her hand on his chest feeling his heart beating rapidly. They pulled away blushing as Melinda cleared her throat.

"Sorry, I just didn't want you to knock over your beverages." As she giggled putting her drinks down.

Andy cleared his throat. "It's alright, sorry about that."

She smiled at them. "Don't be, you two are clearly in love. Besides I think it's wonderful." As she fixed her hair gas saw the surprise looks on their faces when she mentioned love. "Well um let me know when you two are ready to order." Walking away backwards and waiting for Sharon to look down at the menu and Melinda mouthed I'm sorry to Andy.

Andy ran his hand behind his neck and looked over at Sharon as her hand was playing with the hem of her sweater, a tale side that she was nervous. Andy placed his hand over hers so she would stop fidgeting with her sweater. She stopped and looked up at him.

"Sharon, would that freak you out if what she said was true?"

"That...that you love me?" She said hesitantly looking into his eyes.

"Yes?" Holding tightly into her hand.

She looked down at his hand and then back into his eyes. As she searched she saw the truth in his brown orbs, but she was afraid. Jack had hurt her for long saying he loved her then leave to come back make love she thought say he loved her and leave in the middle of the night leaving a note and taking her money. She would cry for hours, she couldn't do that again. Specially with Andy, he was responsible for the terrible rumors around work and being cruel to her. Yes she loved the way he made her feel when he would kiss her or hold her hand or just the way he said her name the last two days. The walls she built were breaking down fast by this man beside her and it frightened her.

She swallowed hard and blinked a few times to stop the tears from forming she removed her and scooted out of the booth liking over at him and sadly said. "I'm sorry Andy." And walked away quickly.

Andy watched her walk out the front door. His heart breaking as he watched her walk away from him and her words I'm sorry Andy playing in his mind. He stood up and walked towards the door and walked out looking for her. He saw her hunch over the curb her arms over her knees and her head resting on her arms. He watched as her upper body shook, he realized she was crying and slowly walked up to her and sat down quietly trying not to scare her.

He placed his hand on her back and rubbed her back in a circular motion, causing Sharon to jerk away from him. She looked over at him and saw the hurt in his eyes. "Just leave me alone Andy." She said between crying.

"No, not until you tell me what frightens you about me loving you?"

He waited waft seemed like minutes.

"What's so hard about me falling in love with you? Tell me Sharon? Tell me, please." He voice slowly breaking.

"Dammit Andy I'm scared, I'm scared alright. Jack used me in ways that no man should. I built these walls to protect myself from ever getting hurt again and here you come along and knocking them down." As she wiped her tears from her cheeks.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and moved done hair behind her ear and whispered. "Is that such a bad thing Sharon?"

She grunted then glared at him. "You started these terrible and means rumors about me Andy and when I'm in the sane room as you and your team you would make crude remakes, so I'm sorry if I just don't rip off my clothes and fuck you." As she removed his arm off her shoulder and stood up.

"Sharon how many times can I say that I'm sorry?" He ran his hands over his face and yelled "DAMMIT SHARON IM SORRY!" Looking down at his shoes and whispered. "God I'm sorry that I hurt you and that I'm falling in love with you, I'm sorry." He placed his hands in his pockets kicking rocks around.

Sharon stopped as she heard what Andy said. How could their first date end so badly? Maybe Jack and the entire LAPD were right that she is the Ice Queen. But she watched Andy as his upper body slouched, his hands in his pockets and his feet kicking rocks. Her eyes moved back to his face. What she saw pulled herself to him as her hands gently cupped his face and her thumbs wiped his tears away.

She left her hands on his face and rested her forehead on his. "I'm sorry Andy, I'm...I'm just scared and I don't want to get hurt again, specially by you. I...I...I also have deep feelings for you too. I'm just not ready to say those words yet Andy."

He removed his hands from his pockets and placed them on her face. "I'm sorry for what Jackson did to you Sharon, and I'm sorry for starting those rumors. I'm not going to lie to you and tell you that us dating will be perfect and will live happily ever after because we won't. Will butt heads and yell at each other, oh will fight that's a given, we're both stubborn. But Sharon I would never stop fighting for you I won't walk out that door and leave then come back no I'll be in that house with you shouting till our voices are gone." He took a deep breath in and moved his face away from hers and looked into her red swollen jaded eyes. "Sharon you're worth fighting for, I'm sorry I was an idiot and a hot head but yesterday I saw the real you and I fell madly in love with you, I'm falling for you, Sharon. I know you are not ready to say those words but I am." He held her face and ran his thumb to wipe away her remaining tears. "I love you Sharon Diane O'Dwyer Raydor."

Her hands moved to the back of his neck and pulled his lips to hers in a fiery passionate kissed, when he moaned she slipped her tongue into his mouth as their tongues danced theirs hands held tightly to each other afraid that this was just a dream and one of them would disappear when they pulled apart. Just because she wasn't ready to say those words didn't mean she didn't feel it, so she showed him in her kiss and how she held onto him tightly.

They kissed which felt like hours but was only minutes they pulled apart and he held onto her hugging her to him. One of his hands was tangled in her hair and the other around her waist pulling her tightly against him. "I love you Sharon, please don't doubt my intensions. If I have to wait years for us to make love so be it, there are other ways to love each other. Just please don't shut me out."

Tears ran down his cheeks after he was done talking to her. She heard the sadness in his voice and held him tighter then placed tiny warm kisses on his neck. "I'm sorry I'm hurting you Andy, I'll try not to shut you out. I've just been alone for so long that I've always taken care of myself."

They pulled apart when both of tiers stomachs growled, both laughing and wiping each other's tears away. He held out his hand and took it instantly intertwining theirs fingers walking back into the restaurant. They sat their and are their breakfast, laughed and had a great time. They says their goodbyes to Melinda and hugged her as she shouted. "Don't wait to long to come back now Andy and Sharon!"

Andy and Sharon waved goodbye and headed back to her place. They relaxed and watched movies, eating popcorn, and her homemade hot chocolate cuddling on the couch. Sharon lifted her head up from his chest and looked into his marvelous brown eyes. "Andy, thank you for not giving up on me."

He placed his hand under her chin and smiled. "Thank you for giving me a chance to love and be here with you, and I told you, you're worth fighting for." Moving a strains of hair behind her ear.

She kissed his lips and moved her head back onto his chest listening to the rhythm of his steady heartbeat, humming at how natural and good it felt to be wrapped in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3: New Years

**As requested by LilaJ a third and final chapter. This final chapter is rated R for sex.**

 **Enjoy, all mistakes are my own, since I write on my phone.**

Andy was nervously getting ready to take Sharon out for their ninth date tonight on New Years Eve. He had the reservations made a few days after their fifth date. As he checked himself out for the eight time and was satisfied on how he looked. He did one final look through around his house making sure the white rose petals that were scattered across his carpet in the bedroom and one is bed, to the electric candles on his dresser and shelves that were set on a timer, that would go off a few minutes before they arrived.

Even if they didn't make love tonight he would hope she would stay the night and in the morning they could make his famous New York style french toast along with her homemade hot chocolate.

He hasn't been this nervous for a date, since high school when he asked out Melinda Ellis. And here his is now walking out his front door and locking it, and heading towards his car. Starting his ignition and placing his car in reverse and headed to her place. Turning on the radio and listening to jazz music, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel, taking a few deep breaths in as he entered her condos garage, and pulling into the visitor parking spot.

Stepping off the elevator, walking towards her front door, before knocking, fixing his tie and looking down to make sure there were no wrinkles, and then adjusted his jacket. Doing some deep breathing exercises, he finally mustered the courage to knock on her door.

Sharon sat on her bed looking at what dress she should wear tonight. It's been a long time since she's had a man in her life specially on New Years Eve, where they would be kissing and hopefully take their relationship to the next level and making love tonight. As she groaned and fell back on her bed looking up at the ceiling frustrated with herself. Looking over at her nightstand and saw the time was 9:45, groaning again Andy will be here in twenty five minutes. Sitting up she looked at her three dresses and finally decided on the sapphire blue dress with her black pumps.

Finally putting on the finishing touches to her hair and make up, she did one last turn around, she was pleased at what she saw and smiled. She jumped when she heard the knock on her front door, looking at the clock on her wall, as usual Andy was five minutes early. Smiling to herself, she headed towards the door shaking her head, finally a man that was punctually and didn't make her wait.

Her front door opened slowly, as Andy saw Sharon for the first time today his eyes traveled down her body clad in a sapphire blue dress with her black heels, his eyes moved back up to her grinning face, her eyes shinning bright as she watched his eyes travel along her body in amazement.

Sharon enjoyed the way Andy's eyes moved along her body, his mouth open and his right hand rubbing his right ear, his eyes darkened with desire. The way he was looking at her made her feel sexy, her heart beating fiercely in her chest. When his eyes landed on hers she couldn't stop the grin on her face as the way he made her feel desired.

She gestured him to come in, after Andy was in, she closed the door and walked around her condo to make sure everything was off. Once she was checked she stood in front of Andy, Leander forward a placed a kiss on his lips, then pulled away with a smiled.

"Alright I'm ready." As she put on her charcoal grey jacket and then grabbed her black clutch.

"Well then let's get out of here, I hope you are hungry?" He asked as he extended his arm.

She looped her arm in his with a huge smile on her face. "Oh I'm famished, so where are you taking me?" As they walked out her front door. She let go of his arm to lock it, she turned around and placed her arm back into his elbow, both walking towards the elevator.

He lend over and whispered in her ear, as they waited for the elevator. "You'll see, it's a surprise Sharon." Placed a small kiss on her temple, smiled as she hummed and leaned her head on his jaw. Lifting her head off shoulder, they walked in the elevator.

"A surprise huh?" As she turned her and looked at him.

He grinned down at her then mouthed yes.

She turned her body towards him with a grin on her lips and started to play with his tie. "So do I get any hints?" As she soothed her palm down along his tie.

He swallowed hard as he tried to concentrate, but it was hard with her being this close to him, smelling like jasmine, having her fingers playing with his tie, and talking seductively to me along with her puppy dog eyes staring up at me.

He mustered the strength to concentrate, moving a hand in her hair to one side he smiled at her. "No Sharon, that would ruin the surprise." He laughed as she pouted but continued to play with his tie.

She wrapped her fingers around his tie and yanked him forwards kissing him, her tongue slowly traced the outline of his lips and smiled as he moaned, opening his mouth and letting her tongue in. They both moaned as he pushed her against the wall as one of his hands moved into her hair as the other stayed in her hip. Her hand still clutching his tie while her other hand moved to his back. Both being lost in the moment, didn't hear the elevator doors open and seeing the younger couple walk in. They both smile at their partner then walked in the elevator.

The young woman whispered in her partners ear. "I hope to find love like that when I am at their age."

Her boyfriend smiled and nodded his head in agreement, as they held hands and just waited to get the garage. A few seconds later the elevator dinged, indicating they are at the parking garage as Sharon and Andy pulled apart. Both gasping as they saw the younger couple looking at them with smiles. Sharon face was red as an apple as Andy just grinned like a fool.

As they all walked out, the younger couple stopped them turned around and looked at them. "It's amazing to see two people so madly in love, you two have a wonderful night." The female said, as they slowly turned around.

Sharon and Andy both glanced at one another smiling as they watched the young couple turning around. Andy thanked them and told them to also have a great night. Andy took ahold of Sharon's hand as they walked to his car, opening the passenger door for her and waited till she was fully seated and ready he close the door. Walking behind his car and opening his door, sitting down and put on his seatbelt and then started the car and headed towards the restaurant.

She tightened her hand around Andy's as her eyes lighted up as they pulled into the parking lot of Simply Fondue. "Ohhh Andy, I've always wanted to come here." She says excitedly.

He parked the car, then looked over at her happy smiling face. He grinned as he gave her hand a lite squeeze back. "I'm glad you approve. I wanted.." Clearing his throat looking into her eyes and blushing. "I wanted tonight to be special Sharon."

Sharon's smile grew bigger as she watched Andy face get a little red, then she moved her free hand to his face and cupped his chin, running her thumb along his bottom lip. "Oh Andy, this is perfect, thank you." She said softly looking into his chocolate brown eyes.

With her thumb gliding across his bottom lip, sending sparks throughout his body and making his manhood twitch. He took a deep breath in and moved his face closer to hers softly touching her lips, both smiling into their kiss.

Andy let go of her hand and opened his door, slowly adjusting his pants as he walked behind his car counting to ten backwards trying to lose the hard on that was growing. Pleased that by the time he made it to her door his manhood corporated, smiling as he held his hand out and kissed her cheek once she stood up straight. Sharon place her hand around his elbow as they walked into the restaurant.

They were greeted by a cheerful hostess Claudia. "Hello and welcome to Simply Fondue, what's the reservation name under?" As she smiled at us.

"Hello Claudia, it's under Andrew Flynn." As he smiled at the hostess then looked around he place, finally setting his eyes on Sharon. Her facial features glowed as she looked around the place, her hand never leaving his.

"Ah yes Mr. Flynn follow me and I'll lead you two to your table." As she grabbed two menus, we followed her while we walked around in this beautiful place with ruby red walls with painting hanging on the walls that were for sale, and pictures of patrons with the owner and celebrities that would stop by.

Claudia opened the heavy cherry oak wood door that was carved with orchids and cherubs. The room had a medium rectangular table in the middle with painting of angels and demons in gold thick frames, along the the sky blue walls with dark blue trim, small tables with different color orchids with white roses. Sharon squeezed his a hand and looked over at Andy with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh Andy this is beautiful."

"You are worth it Sharon, you really are." Pulling her closer to him he kissed her, both getting lost in the moment forgot about Claudia, till she cleared her throat and blushed.

"Sorry, um here are the menus. Special today is fresh gator as well and fresh quail. Your server will be Erin." Looking at the embarrass couple she smiled at them. "You two have a lovely night and Happy New Years."

"Thank you Claudia." Said Sharon as her open hand patted his chest. "You have a good New Years too." Smiling back at their hostess as she walked out. Her eyes moved back to Andy's, her arms wrapping around his neck while his went to her waist. Both swaying side to side to the music playing in the room. Her cheek rested against his, there breathing as one. She slowly moved her lips along the side of his, until he moved his head and they shared a slow kiss.

"I love you Andy." She murmured into the kiss as her nails played with hairs on the back of his neck, eliciting a deep moan from his throat.

"I love you too, Sharon." Mumbling in their kiss.

His hands held her tightly as he heard her words, one of his hands move into her hair and deepened the kiss. They pulled apart to get oxygen in their lungs, he rested his forehead on her both taking deep breaths, their eyes finally opened both looking into each other's eyes.

He moved both of his hands to cup her face holding her still, looking into sparkling green eyes and smiled. "I love you Sharon." He said breathlessly as he moved his thumbs softly over her cheeks.

"Yeah?" She asked in a flirty tone, playing with his red tie.

He moved his hands down her arm and moved around her waist to her back, pulling her closer with a lopsided grin on his lips. "Yeah, I do."

She hummed and moved closer to him, kissing him again then putting her hands to her side and moved away towards the table. He was soon behind her pulling out her chair with a smile and scooted her chair in. Taking the seat across from her. He held out his hand and waited as she took ahold of his. Both grinning at one another, then they looked around the room to admire all the paintings.

The cherry oak door opened to a tall woman with dirty blonde hair with dark brown eyes. She smiled warmly as she walked up to them.

"Hello, my name is Erin, I'll be your server for this evening. Is this your first time here?"

"Yes, it's our first time." Smiled Andy.

"Welcome to Simply Fondue, may I interest you two to try our Chefs Special, that includes appetizers with a cheese of your choice, main course with your choice of three meats or a vegetable platter with your choice of either cajun or vegetable broth, and dessert with your choice of chocolate?" Smiling as they looked at her as if she had three heads.

They both looked at other then agreed to get the Chefs Special.

"I'll have bacon wrapped chicken, peppered steak, and quail please." Smiled Sharon.

Erin nodded her head then looked over at Andy.

"Can I have the vegetable platter please."

"Of course, what would you two like to drink?"

"Can I have a sweat tea please." Asked Sharon.

Andy leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Sharon you can drink wine tonight, if you want to." Pulling away from her smiling.

Sharon shook her head no and looked back up at Erin. She didn't want to drink tonight, tonight was hopefully going to be specially and she didn't want to be more intoxicated then she already was by him. It wouldn't be fair to him smell the alcohol on her breath, let alone taste in their kiss.

"I'll have a cranberry soda please." Asked Andy with a smile, squeezing Sharon's hand lightly.

"Alright I'll be back shortly with your drinks and put your order in." Smiling as she walked away, opening then closing the door.

He wait till they were along, he looked over at Sharon. "You know you can drink in front of me, I don't mind." As he smiled at her.

She grinned at him and softly ran her thumb along his knuckles. "I know that Andy, I just don't want to drink tonight that's all."

He grinned back at her, looking down at their hands. "Alright."

"Andy, just being around you makes me happy."

He raised his left brow, the grin on his face growing wider. "Oh yeah?"

She snort laughed then used her other hand to cover her mouth. He laughed as he watched her face turned red and her eyes grow bigger, from being embarrass.

"That's quite the sound coming from The Wicked Witch." He grinned.

Sharon just glared at him, removing her hand from his to smack him arm. "Sometimes I don't know what I see in you Andrew Flynn."

"My manly charm, my lovely smile, my hotheadedness you love so much, oh I know my sweet kisses." Raising his brows up and down.

She leaned over the table with her hand under her chin, grinning at him. "Oh yes, all those qualities I adore so much about you, but I do love your sweet kisses." As she winked at him.

He leaned forward too. "Yeah, I love when you hum when I kiss you." Just staring into eyes.

She blushed making her eyes shin. "What can I say your a excellent kisser."

Putting his hand on his chest and raised both eyebrows. "Stop my ego can't take anymore, but you too are an amazing kisser Sharon."

Sharon snorted again and used both hands to cover her face. Andy leaned forward moving her hands away from her face. With her flushed face and a huge smile on her lips she was breathtaking.

"Don't hide your face from me when you snort laugh, it's beautiful and makes your face lite up." As he held her hands.

"Andy, if someone told me you were this sweet and romantic, I would have told them they were crazy." Grinning over at him while she ran her thumb along his knuckles.

"Yeah I would too, but if someone told me I would be having such an amazing time and that I would be in love with Sharon Raydor I would have punched them in the face."

They both chuckled and turned their heads towards the door as Erin walked in with their drinks. With two other servers pushing a cart, coming over to their table and turned on the burner placing the silver pot down. Watching as they poured vegetable broth then added extra sharp cheddar cheese, beer, garlic, Worcestershire, and spices. Erin came over and started stirring the cheese and waiting till the others were done placing their appetizers down.

Erin pointed to the various fruits, breads, and vegetables. "So you just stake what piece you want then dip it into the cheese twirl it slowly them blow to cool off and then eat it. Alright, you two enjoy and I'll be back shortly." Smiling at them, then turned and walked away.

Sharon grabbed a piece of bread, while Andy took an apple, both staking it then dipping into the cheese. They took a bite at the same time, both closing their eyes and hummed as the flavors explode in their mouth. Andy stood up as Sharon watched his walk around the table and sat down next to her. He looked over at her and smiled.

"You are to far away from me." As he moved forward and kissed her lips.

She smiled into the kiss and hummed again. Both pulling apart and continued to dip their appetizers in the cheese. Andy took the last piece of bread abs dipped in the cheese. Sharon watched as he twirled it slowly then brought it to her lips with a grin on his lips as she took the offered item into her mouth.

She opened her eyes as he laughed, she felt his hand cup her chin, then felt his warm thumb run along the corner of her mouth to wipe away the stand of cheese. She grinned as she watched him place this thumb in his mouth to suck off the cheese that was once on her face.

"Thank you Andy." While blushing, not that she was embarrass but because he was making her hot. The looks he's giver her, the way he touches her body gently and let's it linger, to the smell of his cologne invading her senses.

"You're welcome Sharon." Winked at her then staked a piece of broccoli and placed it in the cheese.

Erin came back in pushing another tray with refills of their drinks, another silver pot, assortment of dipping saucers and Sharon's meats and Andy's vegetable platter. Erin put on gloves and picked up the empty pot that was filled with cheese, then placed the other silver pot that was filled with vegetable broth.

After a few seconds she placed Sharon's selections in front of her then Andy's vegetable platter in front of hi, then placed dipping sauces between them. She pointed towards the sauces. "Okay the yellow one is spicy brown mustard with garlic, the one in the middle is cranberry mint barbecue, it goes great with steak and chicken, and the last one is just plain ranch." Looking over at Andy and smiled when he smiled back at her.

Pointing to Sharon's dish. "This is stuffed mushroom with cream cheese, cilantro, and mozzarella cheese." Erin pointed to the round ball on their dish. "That is a cheddar ball with basil and various spices. With those two items or any items you want to bread." Pouting towards the little round bowl with batter. "Make sure you cover your item all the way and stick it in the broth for 5 minutes. Now with meats you cook those for 12-15 minutes and vegetables take 10. You both also have a three cheese ravioli, just place in the broth and when it floats up its done." She waited for any questions but just reviewer nodded and smiles.

"Alright I'll leave you two alone, enjoy and be back later." Walking away and open then closes the door.

"Thank you." Said Sharon and Andy together, both grinning at each other.

Sharon ran her hand over her belly, closers get her eyes and exhaled loudly. "Oh my, I'm so full, I don't know if I have room for dessert."

Andy chuckled before he took a bite of his cauliflower, chewing his cleaned his mouth then looked over at Sharon, still rubbing her belly. "I'm almost right there with you. I can't believe you ate everything."

"Why, because I'm a woman?" She glared at him then rolled her eyes.

"Well kind of, uh you have a small frame, so I assumed.." Sharon cut him off.

"See, that's where you went wrong Andrew Flynn, you assumed because I'm a woman I don't eat as much. I do appreciate you saying I have a small frame but boy your in the dog house now." She was grinning as Andy's facial features fell from happiness to pure sadness. "But, you can make it up to me." She laughed as a smile returned to his face.

Clearing his throat and moved his arm behind her chair, his fingers playing with her hair, leaving forward. "So, how do I make it up to you?" As he raise an eyebrow.

She hummed as his fingers played with her hair, her body leaning into his, she looked into brown eyes. "Hmmm a foot massage."

He put his free hand on her thigh with his warm breath tickling her neck, he was grinning as he watched her body shiver. "That's it? A foot massage?" As he ran hid thumb on her thigh.

Two can play this game, she placed her hand on his thigh and moved it up a little bit, smiling as his breath hitched and heard him swallow hard. She moved her lips across his jaw and spoke seductively into his ear. "Yes Andy, I'm easy to please."

Swallowing hard again as his hand tightened his grip on her thigh. "Oh I doubt that Sharon."

She moved her head back a little, looking into his eyes that smiled back at him. "You have no idea." As she covered his lips with hers. Their kiss was gentle as he moaned in her mouth as her tongue slipped into his mouth, he groaned as their tongues touched, doing their own dance of love.

They pulled apart when they heard the door open as Erin entered with another cart. This time a gold pot with red roses engraved on the sides. Along with bowls with a variety of chocolate chips, peanut butter chips, butterscotch chips. Erin stopped next to the table taking there plates and placed a glove on and removed the hot pot off the burner, then taking a rag and wiping off the surface for them. She squatted down and turned down the burner.

"Have you two decided on what chocolate you would like?"

Andy looked over at Sharon then looked over at Erin. "Yes, we've decided on raspberry cabernet please."

Erin smiled then turned towards the cart and placed the gold pot on the burner, then started placing their chocolate in the gold pot along with two shots of cabernet. Erin placed their dessert platter in front of them. From brownie bits, marshmallows, cheesecake bits, strawberries, bananas, snickerdoodles balls, and sugar cookie balls. Once she was finished and the chocolate was melting, she sprinkled little drops of alcohol on top the grabbed a lighter.

Sharon and Andy watched in amazement as the flames engulfed the chocolate and then started to diminish. "Well enjoy and I'll be back later."

Sharon placed a strawberry, a banana, then a piece of sugar cookie dough on her stake then placed it in the chocolate. Andy watched as she twirled it around then moved closer to his mouth. He grinned as he opened his mouth for her to place the heavenly treat into his mouth. His eyes closed as he chewed then moaned as he swallowed.

"Oh man this is amazing, now it's your turn." As he placed a strawberry, a pineapple, and a snickerdoodle dough ball on his stake and brought it to her mouth.

Sharon smiled before she opened her mouth to his offered items. She moaned as the chocolate melted in her mouth as she chewed, closing her eyes at this wonderful experience she was have with Andy. When she opened her eyes, he was just staring at her with a grin on his face.

"You are beautiful." He whispered.

She blushed them licked her lips, making Andy moan as he watched her tongue glide across her lips. Her eyes moving from his eyes to his lips, moving forward she kissed him. Pulling away they finished with their dessert and waited for Erin to return with their check, so he could take her back to his place to hang out or maybe just maybe make love tonight, if not just to hold her until morning time.

Erin came in the the check and started taking the their empty drunk glasses along with their empty tray, putting on gloves she removed the gold pot from the burner and then turned it off. She turned back and smiled at the couple thanking them as she took back the check and left to run his card.

Andy was thinking of how tonight would turn out, hold in and kissing her more in the comfort of his own home. Sharon was watching him with a smile on her lips, as his grin grew bigger on his face. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"What are you thinking about Andy?" As her lips touched the shell of his earlobe.

He didn't dare move, he loved hearing her breathing into his ear, he swallowed hard. "I was thinking about you and taking you back to my place so I can kiss and hold you."

She seductively hummed in his ear as her tongue grazed the bottom of his earlobe then moved up and placed a kiss on his ear. "Mmmmm, I like that idea Andy, will your hands be all over my body? Hmmmm." Sucking on his earlobe.

He coughed as he found himself struggling to breath as she sucked on his earlobe. He tightened his hand on the table trying to control his breathing. Sharon hummed again as she slowly moved her head away from his, she was grinning back at him with her forest green eyes sparking back at him.

"You Sharon Raydor are a wicked woman."

She grinned as she ran her palm over he rapidly beating heart. "Well they don't call me The Wicked Witch for no reason, huh Flynn?" As she raised her right brow smirking at him.

He groaned. "I'm going to be paying for that for a long time huh?" As he started pouting his bottom lip.

She placed her hand on his cheek, running her thumb over his day old stubble. "Oh my dear Andrew, yes you will." Her eyes twinkled more as she moved her hand and padded his noise with her index finger. "But I promise to be gentle, since you are older than me." She had the most seductive but evilish grin on her lips as she put her hand back on the table.

He glared at her when she called him old, he placed his hand on her upper thigh and slowly ran his hand up, until she folder her legs, trapping his hand between her thighs, he laughed then moved his face closer to hers, his other hand moved her hair to the side as he ran his index finger along her pulse point grinning as she shivered. "Oh I'll show you just how not old I really am, I'll have you screaming my name in no time."

Sharon leaned her head against his and moaned loudly as Andy's index finger kept tickling her pulse point, shooting electricity throughout her body. They moved away quickly from each other when the door opened and Erin walked in with their check. She walked over and handed Andy his credit card and receipt and took their empty glasses.

Sharon was getting her stuff ready as she watched Andy fill out the receipt to give Erin a fifty dollar tip. Andy stood up and pulled Sharon's chair out, extending his arm out to her. Sharon thanked him then wrapped her finger around his elbow. Both grinning as they walked towards Erin, he handed her the receipt and thanked her for a lovely experience.

Erin looked at the bill and gasped as she saw how much he left her. "Thank you sir, so much, you two have a lovely evening Happy New Years!" She said excitedly.

They both turned around before they arrived at the huge cherry oak door, smiling at Erin. "Thank you Erin, and you have a wonderful New Years."

Erin nodded her head as she watched the lovely couple walk out the door with the look of pure love casting from their eyes.

On the way over to Andy's house, holding hands over the center console, her thumb running across his knuckles, while he lightly squeeze her hand. Sharon couldn't stop grinning like a fool as she watched Andy's free hand tap on the steering wheel at every red light. It's good to know that she wasn't the only one nervous about where things were heading tonight.

Andy sensing her staring at him, he swallowed hard and looked over at her gorgeous smile, beaming at him. He couldn't help but smile back at her, his heart skipping a few beats, taking a few deep breaths in so he wouldn't pass out. She was driving him crazy with just a single touch of her hand, by her various hums, and the small noises that came out of her mouth, to the look her emerald green eyes give off, that I can so easily get lost in as she casts off of how much she loves and wants me, but my favorite is that smile, that is so contagious, you can't help but smile back.

Pulling into my driveway and shutting off the engine, I exit my my car and move around the the back, fixing my tie while I walk to her side, opening her door and smiled as her warm hand takes ahold of mine as I help her out.

I didn't let go of her hand as we walk up my porch, hoping that my timer worked and the candles are lite and the radio is playing soft jazz. As I nervously unlock my door and push my front door open slowly. We stopped suddenly as Sharon's fingers tighten around by hand as I hear her gasp, the tea lights lighting up my place, casting a warm yellowish glow in his entire house.

Her other hand moved to his upper arm, her face glowing with a huge smile on her lips. "Oh Andrew Flynn, this is beautiful." Her eyes shining brightly back as she leans in and softly touches her lips with his.

They pulled away slowly just smiling at each other, his hand cupped her cheek. "Yeah? It isn't to much?"

She moved her head more into his hand, grinning up at him. She placed a hand over his heart and spoke softly. "No, this is perfect, thank you Andy."

He ran thumb along her lower lip that was soft under his callous thumb. "Yeah?" He asked again.

She closed her eyes as his thumb glided across her bottom lip, sending electricity throughout her body. She opened her eyes as she heard Andy say "yeah". How could this man be so confidant at work, but be so unsure of himself around her. What he did here was the most romantic thing any man has ever done for her. Her eyes stared back into his, as she grabbed ahold of his tie and pulled him fully against her. Crashing her lips upon his in a passionate kiss, he moaned in her mouth giving her enough room to slide her tongue into his warm mouth.

His tongue dancing with hers in harmony, both swallowing each other's moans as the kiss deepens, their hands roaming their bodies. His hand moved into her hair as she tilts her head to the side and deepens the kiss, her tongue gliding across his teeth then nipped at his lower lip, making her smile as he groaned then hummed as her tongue soothed the flesh she bit.

His hand tighten on her butt as he pulled them towards his bedroom.

As they made this way to his bedroom removing and kicking off their shoes, Andy forgetting about the rose petals on his hardwood floor. His heel stepped on one of the petals and he lost his footing making them fall backwards on his bed. As they landed on his bed. Sharon was straddling his hips with her dress riding up and his hands on her hips. While her hands were around his neck with her face in his neck, both laughing as they held each other.

Andy moved one of his hands up her back, rubbing up and down then spoke softly in her ear. "Well that wasn't smooth at all, are you alright Sharon?"

Sharon laughed and lifted up her head up, her eyes gazing into his, moving her right hand up she cupped his chin running her thumb along the corner of his mouth. Smiling as spoke to him. "No, but I'm glad we landed on your bed."

His other hand that was on her hip staying put but his thumb gliding across the material on her dress. Sharon hummed as she lowered her head and kissed him. During the kiss she spread her legs around his hips, making her dress ride up even more. His hand moved lower and under her dress grabbing her butt eliciting a moan from her.

Her hands worked on the buttons of his dress shirt as his hands massaged her buttocks. Removing his hands from her butt, so he could help her take off his dress along with his white under shirt. He moaned and then his hands went back on her butt as her fingers gliding over his chest hair, she grinned as his thick chest hairs tickled.

His hand moved up to the zipper on her dress, slowly pulling it down her back, as the zipper stopped he lowered his other to the bottom of her dress and slowly pulled it up and over her body. Her hands resuming to their recent task roaming his chest then one moved to the back of his neck, kissing him.

His hand moved to the back of her head deepening the kiss, as his other hand cupped her butt.

She moaned in his mouth as she rocked her hips against his and he bit her lip as his shaft grew harder as she rocked against him again.

"Sharon...Beautiful." Saying between heated kisses.

Her hands lowered to his belt and unbuckled it then pulled it off of him. He smiled in their passionate kiss as she worked on his pants. His fingers moved along her back and onto her bra, undoing it and throwing it behind her somewhere. She moved off his lap and moved her fingers to his waist band of his pants pulling them down along with his boxers.

She grinned as she stood up in front of him in only her black panties as his hard shaft saluting her. He swallowed hard as he watched her lick her lips as she sat on her knees and took ahold of his shaft in her hand. She brought her mouth to his head, placing a kiss on the tip of his shaft than put him in her mouth.

"Awww Sharon." He exhaled loudly.

She twirled her tongue around his shaft, taking it deeper in her throat. Humming as he thrusted his hips in her face.

"Ohhhhh shit Sharon, fuck that feels soooo good." He panted, closing his eyes.

She took ahold of his balls, pulling, massaging, then lightly scratching his balls eliciting a animalistic growl from deep within his throat. As she continued to suck and kick his shaft pumping with her hand as the other massaged his balls, she was starting to taste his salty precum and slowed her pace, then with a pop she stopped pulled away from his shaft.

His eyes opened slowly as he watched her stand up, taking off her black panties and threw them at Andy. He caught them with his mouth and she grinned at him as she laughed.

She straddles his hips as his hand moved to position his shaft along her slick curly folds. She moaned and her head fell back and her breast in his face as he ran his head along her opening. She pushed down slowly letting herself adjust to his girth and rode him slowly. His hand moved to her back when he was fully sheathed inside her. Both moaning as he felt her tight walls surround him. His shaft fitted perfectly inside her, touching the spot that felt heavenly.

They moved together in unison as they rocked hips, both panting as they road their oblivions together. She moved off of him and turned around with her ass facing him, he growled as she sank down on his shaft riding him. She looked over her shoulder smirking at Andy.

"Spank me." She said seductively.

He looked at her for a second, then grinned as he brought his hand to her butt, soothing it before he slapped her butt.

"Mmmmmmm again Andy, płease." As she road his shaft harder.

He slapped her butt again and than again but harder each time, grinning as she moaned his name.

"Ohhhhh yesss Andy, like that's." She panted, sitting up and then arching her back.

"Fuck Sharon, I want to watch you as you come." He said breathlessly.

She stopped then moved off him, on her knees she moved next to him as he moved on his knees facing her. He cupped her face, gazing in her eyes.

"Beautiful." As his lips claimed hers, pushing her back on his bed. Her legs spreading around him giving him room to thrust his shaft deep inside her center, both swallowing the deep moans that escaped their throats.

Her nails digging in his back as he moved her legs up on his shoulder thrusting deeper inside her making her moan. God he felt good being buried deep inside her, she felt her release coming soon and it was going to be glorious.

He moved lower with her knees touching her chest as thrusted deeper into her, grunting as he felt her walls collapsing around his shaft, sucking him in deep within her making him want to come right then.

He moved her legs down letting her wrap them around his waist as her nails dug into back, leaving marks. She moaned in the kiss as she felt her release coming.

"Ohhhhhh god Andy, I'm almost there." Moaning loudly in his ear.

"Damn Sharon, you feel so damn good, I'm so close too." Kissing her lips.

Moving her legs higher up along his waist, his shaft hitting her spot, her nails moving along his back as she screamed loudly in the bedroom as she came hard in his arms.

"ANNNNNDDDYYYYY FUCKKKK!" She screamed as he continued to thrust in her.

He grunted then groaned her name as he shot his load inside her. She pulled him down on top of her, not caring that she couldn't breath properly. Her hand buried in his hair and the other soothing his burning back from her scratching.

His head resting next to hers, both panting heavily in each other's ear. He pulled his face up looking down at her, his hands move to her face moving hair off her sweaty face, smiling down at her sweaty, flushed, but very sexually satisfied face grinning back up at him.

"Damn Sharon, that was amazing." Between heavy breathing and flipping them over as he laid on his back and she laid her head on his chest.

"Andy that was amazing." As she listened to his heart slowly beating back to normal.

"Happy New Years Sharon." He panted.

"You too Andy." She replied.

He hummed and kissed the top of her head, both falling asleep from exhaustion.

Sharon woke up to a warm body pressed against her back along with his morning wood poking and twitching against her butt. She grinning then groan as she moved her body a little, her body aching from being out of practice with love making.

Andy tightens his arm around her waist as he felt her move and heard her groan, then moving his shaft against her butt. He hummed then placed a kiss on her bare shoulder.

"Morning Sharon." He mumbled on her shoulder.

"Morning Andy." She said in a sleepy voice.

His hand moving up and cupping her breast, his palm gliding across her erect nipple making Sharon hummed as his hand lowered to her stomach tracing designs, leaving goosebumps on her flesh as his hand moved down between her legs. His fingers moving along her pubic hairs as she spread her legs for him. He bit her shoulder as his fingers spread her folds apart, gliding his index finger between her moist folds. Both moaning as she pushed her butt into his shaft, her hand grabbing a fist full of sheets as his placed a second finger inside her.

"Mmmmmm Andy." She moaned.

Keeping his fingers inside her, he positioned his body over hers, kissing her hard then trailed wet kisses along her jawline, down her throat, along her collar bone nipping at her flesh. To her breast taking her nipple in his mouth swirling his tongue. Smirking as he heard her moan his name as her nipple harden. Her fingers in his hair as he moved to her other nipple taking it in his mouth.

"Ohhhhhh Andy." She moaned loudly.

He hummed as he trailed more wet kisses as he moved down he body and grinned as she spread her legs for him. His fingers thrusting in and out of her still, bringing his tongue out, he started licking her folds grinning as she moaned his name again thrusting her hips up.

He growled as her juices coaxed his tastebuds and down his throat, he continued to lap up her juices as he licked her clit harder, she started to squirm under his ministrations as she felt her climax arriving soon. The next thing she knew she was seeing stars and thrashing uncontrollably as Andy continued to slowly lap up her juices moaning at how sweet she tasted.

"Ohhhh Andy, damn that was ahhhhhh." As he swirled his tongue around her clit then licked her one finally time applying a lot of pressure, sending her over the end again.

He moved up her body grinning as she opened her hooded eyes slowly, her breathing erratic, looking up at his chocolate brown eyes full of love. His hands intertwined with hers as he pushed his shaft inside her. Both moaning as the mixture of the taste her juices in their kiss and the way they sexually fitted together, like it was fate.

"Ohhhh Andy." She whimpered.

"God Sharon." He panted in her ear, as he thrusted in her.

Both picking up the pace, panting harder as they both grew closer to their release, with one final thrust they came together both moaning each other's names as they kissed. Being sober he laid next to her holding her hand as they tied to control their breathing. He looked over at her smiling, she scooted over, placing her head on his chest.

"So are you hungry?" He asked playing with her hair. "For real food I mean?"

She smiled up at him, moving her hand along his hairy chest. "Yes I am."

"Good I'm going to make you my famous Andy's French Toast." As he lowered his lips and kissed her slowly, she moaned as she tastes herself in their passionate kiss.

"Did you want me to make my hot chocolate?" Running her thumb along his bottom lip.

"Sure, if you don't mind?"

"Not at all, but can we shower first?" Tilting her head.

"Of course." Moving of off her and helping her up and off the bed they both took showers taking turns washing each other and making out.

He wore navy blue boxers, as she wore his lilac dress shirt that was way to big for her. He came over rolling up his sleeves and help button it leaving 3 unbuttoned showing him her cleavage. Walking out of his room, he smacked her butt and grinned as turned around and placed her hand on her hips.

Rolling her eyes she turned around and went into his kitchen. They stood next to each other to the kitchen as he made french toast and she made hot chocolate. Once they were done making breakfast, they sat down next to each other eating and watching Super Troopers.

"That was delicious Andy, thank you." Wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Thank you, so was your hot chocolate." Moving some hair behind her ear. "Since we are off what would you like to do today?"

She hummed then looked deeply into his eyes smirking. "Well you do owe me a foot massage." Ghosting her lips over his. "But right now I just want you." Her soft lips touching his, as she guided him backwards onto his couch.

"Mmmm Sharon, you are a sexy woman and damn horny too." Smiling against her lips.

She hummed. "What can I say, it's been way to long."

He pulled her on top of him as he sat in his couch. "Not anymore, come here let Big Daddy Andy take care of all your sexual needs."

"Big Daddy Andy? I like the sound of that." She purred and kissed him passionately.

The End


End file.
